Coming Home
by DieheartDallas
Summary: I wrote this after the 'Trial and Error' episode. I've fallen in love with Emma and Anne. I love their relationship that they have. And i can't wait to see where they go in S3! Chatper 1- Emma moves to SF Chatper 2- Anne dreams of Emma's birth and then losing her. I've wanted to write this chapter for a long time. I hope you like it! enjoy!
1. Coming Home

"Coming Home"

She didn't know how to react. Her mother had been sentenced to probation. Bobby came to see her, he told her she had a family at Southfork. She didn't know what to say. She never had anyone that cared about her like that. She grew up very controlled, she was always told what to do, she never made decisions for her own. And she still doesn't. She wondered if she made a mistake going and talking to her mother before the trail. The way her father looked at her when she walked up to him, made her wonder if he knew made her wonder if he saw her with Ann, and if he did. what was he going to say to her? All she kept thinking about was what Ann had told her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was was starting to see his abusive side. He was always controlling her. And her grandmother was worse. Telling her what to wear, what to do, what to say. Her father and grandmother told her to go against Ann at the trail, and she did. But deep down she wanted to help her. When she was at Ann's trail all she thought about was Bobby and Southfork. She was wondering what it would be like to have both parents under one roof. Just then she realized she had a stepfather. She hadn't thought about that made her smile and she started looking out the window at the vast scenic views of the flat land. As she looked out she saw Southfork up ahead, and wondered if she was making a mistake? What was her father going to say? What would he do? She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She didn't care what he thought anymore. She was headed to South Fork to meet her family. She was going to get away from Harris no matter how hard it was.

The sun had come up many hours ago and the mist from the night was still lingering around the ranch. The air was fresh and crisp the way it always was after a cold night. She was sitting on the deck outside of her room she shares with Bobby. He had gotten up hours before she did and he didn't want to wake her. He had already eaten breakfast and was now outside rounding up the cattle. She knew he had a busy day ahead of him so she didn't bother since Sue Ellen and John Ross had taken over Elena's shares, and with JR out of Dallas on a business trip, things were getting hectic for couldn't believe Sue Ellen would do something like that. And she also knew that JR was up to something, like always. But she knew Bobby would take care of it. He always had. She was watching as the ranch hands went about their chores. She felt safe and out of harms way. She was finally home, with her husband and her family. And that's all she wanted. But the person she couldn't stop thinking about was Emma. She saw the look in her eyes at court, she was scared. Her heart was hurting for her daughter, she wanted Emma to get away from Harris. But she knew that wouldn't happen easily. At that moment she saw a car pull up to Southfork. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Emma get out of the car. Emma walked over to Bobby who looked delighted to see her. Bobby had told her the night before that he visited Emma and told her she's always welcome at Southfork. She was happy he did. She wanted her daughter to know she was always welcome there. She wanted her daughter to know that she was safe there. She wanted her to know they where her family too. It looked like they were talking. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bobby and Emma walking towards the daughter was here, safe, and she couldn't wait to talk to her. She had so many questions for her, but didn't know where to was fighting back the tears, she didn't want Emma to see her crying. She couldn't help it, she was full of emotion and overjoyed!

As she walked up to Bobby she felt a knot form in her stomach. She was getting nervous. She was feeling anxious about talking to him. He must have seen her coming up the driveway. Because he started walking towards her. They met right in front of the fence outside the barns. She didn't know what to say or do, so she let him talk. " Good morning." She hesitated to say anything, but didn't want to come across as being rude. "Good morning" she said. They stood there for a minute without saying anything. It felt like years to her. Finally Bobby broke the silence. " She's inside." "What?" she asked. She knew what he meant. But she didn't think she was ready to talk to her. " That's why you're here right? To talk to your mother?" She didn't know what excuse to come up with this time. So she told the truth. " Yes" He smiled. The same way he did when he visited her at the ranch. " I know this is hard for you, Emma. But you've heard the truth from your mother. And now, maybe you can build a relationship with her" he was right. She heard the truth, and she believes her mother. But she didn't know if she was ready. She didn't say anything. But the look in her eyes must have indicated she wanted to talk to Ann. "Come on. I'll show you where she is." She followed him inside Southfork. It was beautiful. He lead her to into the kitchen. "wait here. I'll go get Ann." As he turned and started walking away. She stopped him. "Wait." He stopped and turned to her. " Thank you Mr. Ewing." " No problem. Oh and Emma. You can call me Bobby" he winked at her and walked up stairs. At that moment, as she was looking around Southfork. She had a weird feeling come over her a warm feeling, a comforting felt safe, at ease, for the first time in a very long time. She felt like she was home.

She went into their bathroom, wiping away the last of her tears. She didn't want Emma seeing her crying. She couldn't believe her daughter was this it was her daughter going to open up to her? Was she going to give her a second chance? Was she going to forgive her? As these questions were running through her head Bobby entered the room. She could tell by the look on his face, that he had good news. She turned and was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Emma's downstairs." he smiled. " I know... I saw you with her." " Well then, lets go talk to your daughter Anne!" He kissed her on the forehead. " Ok" But there was a hesitation in her voice and Bobby picked up on it. " Everything's going to be fine from here on out Anne" she smiled " I know Bobby. I just didn't think this day would come."

" Well honey, it has. come on, lets go down stairs." They hugged and starting walking out the room. As they were walking out Ann stopped and turned to Bobby. " Thank you for supporting me the last couple of weeks." He smiled. "Anne I'll always support 're my wife, and I love you. And nothing will ever change that." He kissed her yet again. And they started walking down stairs. Bobby had high hopes for Emma and Ann's future. And Ann, she was praying a silent prayer for her and her daughters future.

He was furious. He couldn't find Emma anywhere and it wasn't like her to leave without telling him. He was also furious because Ann was out of jail, and he knew she would be coming for her daughter. His mother walked in. She walked over to him and kissed his. "Don't you worry. I'm going to make sure she pays for a very long time. The jury didn't find that women guilty but I do." She started walking over to the place where Harris was shot. He just watched and listened. He knew not to talk when she was. "I'm going back to Europe at the end of this week. And I'm taking Emma with me. That way Ann will never have a chance with her. And she will suffer the rest of her life. Who knows. Maybe Ann losing her daughter will push her off a cliff. Literally." And she meant it to. She had always hated Ann with a passion. She had taken her son away from her. And now she was going to pay for that. She started walking towards Harris. "Don't you worry my darling. I'll take care of her. By this time tomorrow. Emma will only be a memory to Ann." He smiled that evil grin of his. "That's great mother. But where is Emma now? I can't believe she would go somewhere and not..." At that moment Harris knew where Emma was. He stormed out of the family room, got his jacket and keys and started for the door. " darling. Where are you going?" His mother asked. " Southfork." He answered in a harsh tone. "Why on earth are you going there?" "To get my daughter." He walked out leaving his mother standing in the doorway. He slammed the door behind him.

She sat down opposite of Emma at the table. Bobby came over with some iced tea and sat beside Anne. He took hold of her hand. She smiled at him. Emma loved that her mother was happy. Bobby scenes like a nice guy. There was something different between Bobby and her father. But she couldn't figure it out. At that moment Bobby stood up. He kissed his wife on the forehead. "I have to go to the office. I'll be home later." He turned to her. " I'm hoping I'll see you here again." she didn't know how to answer that. So she just smiled. Bobby walked out of the kitchen and towards the door. He had left. And now it was her and her mother. She had been hoping for this moment for a very long time. "Do you want to go for a ride?" Ann asked. " I would love to." And that moment her and her mother were going to do something they both loved. Together.

She couldn't believe how beautiful the land was. The vast scenic views, and acres of farmland. The sound of the horses trotting together was music to her ears. They didn't say much as they were riding. They rode up to a big oak tree. "Here we are." She was wondering why her mother had taken her to a big oak tree. After she got down off her horse she saw why. There were names engraved in the tree. "What is this?" She asked. "It's the love tree. Every time someone gets married from the family. They engrave their names here." She walked up to the tree. "See. Here's Bobby and me." She smiled. The way she always did when she was talking about Bobby. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And turned against you at the trial." "Oh honey. Don't be sorry for something you didn't know. You know the truth now. I'm the one that is sorry. And I'm hoping you could forgive me someday." She didn't know how to respond. She had forgiven her, years ago. But she never said anything to her father. So she said the thing she always wanted to say. " I do forgive you." She saw tears gather in her mothers eyes. " thank you. I never stopped loving you Emma. I hope you can realize that." She had realized that. That's why she came. Her mother never stopped loving her. And deep down she never stopped loving her mother. She walked closer to her mother and hugged her. " I love you mom." She said the words she dreamed of saying. She could tell her mother was crying. " I love you too darling." They stood there a little bit longer crying and sharing stories of their lives without each other. As they started back to the house. She felt something, something good, something she longed for. She felt love.

He had passed Bobby on the highway. He realized that if Emma was at Southfork, she was alone with Ann. And that's the last thing he wanted. As he pulled up to the house, and got out of the car, he started looking around the ranch. As he was looking around he saw Emma and Ann walking out from the barn. Anger started building inside him. He was furious. It looked like they were talking and laughing. He started walking towards them, anger was growing stronger and deeper in him with every step he took. He couldn't believe his daughter would do such a thing. As he got closer and closer to them, he could see the fear in their eyes. He knew Ann was on probation and couldn't do anything to him. He walked up to Emma. " I've been looking everywhere for you. And I find you here? I can't believe you Emma." There was anger starting to boil in Ann's eyes, she hated that he was yelling at her she kept quite. " Your grandmother is heading back to Europe tomorrow, and you're going with her." He grabbed her arm and they started walking away from Ann. Ann had seen the fear in Emma's eyes and she knew she was in danger. " Wait a minute." Ann yelled. " You can't come strolling in and take my daughter away from me." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Ann as fast as lightening. She knew she was in for it. " I'm taking her away. I'm making you suffer. The way you made her suffer." There was anger in his eyes, it was anger that she'd seen before. " No." She snapped back. " What? Did you just say no to me?" She stood there silently, she knew what was going to happen next. And she was right. Harris had clenched his fist and was just about to strike her, when Emma stopped him. She had grabbed his arm, stopping him from striking her. Instead of hitting Ann, he went to grab Emma, but she pulled away. She had just witnessed what her mother had put up with for so many years. She was furious with him. " Let's go Emma." He said with anger. " No." she said. He turned to her. "What?" She was scared but she knew what she had to do. " No, I'm done. You put my mother through hell, you lied to me for twenty years. You told me, my mother didn't want me. And you told my mother that I was dead. How can I trust you anymore? You lied to me my whole life. I'm done. You can leave, I'm staying here." she walked up beside Ann and took her hand. "I'm staying here with my family. Their the only family I have." Harris was full of anger. But he was heartbroken because he loved his daughter. He knew that she wasn't going to leave, so instead of putting up a fight. He walked away from them, got in his car. And left.

They stood there silently and motionless as they watched Harris pull away. Emma was still holding Ann's hand, but by now she was shaking uncontrollably. Ann notices her shaking. "Hey. You're ok, he's gone. Come on, lets go inside." Emma didn't say anything as the walked in. She was thinking about what had just happened. Was her grandmother really going back to Europe? What was her father going to do? Was he going to come back and hurt Ann? Those questions quickly disappeared when they walked inside and saw Bobby sitting there at the table. She felt safe now, for some reason she always felt safe around Bobby. Ann had led her over to the table and she sat down. Bobby had asked what had happened. And Ann explained it to him as she got some hot tea. Bobby was furious that Harris would do something like that moment Bobby and Ann walked over to her and sat down. Bobby started talking. "Emma, we want you to know you're safe here, and that anytime you want to come you're always welcome. Our doors are open." She didn't know what to say. And she was starting to tear up. "Thank you." They talked for a little bit longer. Then Emma said she had to leave. They said their goodbyes. But as Emma was walking away Ann stopped her. "Wait Emma." Emma turned around. "Please be careful ok. I can't lose you again." Emma smiled and hugged her mother. She walked out the door and was headed home. Only to a home that didn't feel like home.

As Bobby and her got into bed, all she was thinking about was what happened earlier. She was wishing that Bobby would have been there to stop him. She was full of fear. But not for her. For her daughter. She knew what she was going home to. She had put up with it for many years. And now her daughter would have to fight her way through stayed quiet but her mind kept going. She snuggled up close to Bobby she felt safe in his arms. He could tell that she was tense and nervous. "Anne, everything will be fine. Emma is a strong girl. She'll be fine." There was heartbreak in her voice. " I know she's strong, but Harris is a dangerous man. And I don't think she's seen that side of him till today. What if Judith takes her back to Europe. I'll never see my..." Bobby cut her off. "Honey. That's not going to happen. I'm going to talk to Lou tomorrow and see what we can do legally about Ryland and his mother. And JR has found some dirt on Ryland that we can use. JR's going to drop it by the office tomorrow and I'm gonna check it out. Everything's going to be fine Ann, honey." She wanted to say something back to Bobby. But she knew she shouldn't, so she smiled and snuggled tight against Bobby. He turned to her and kissed her, he turned off the light and they went to bed. But in the darkness her mind kept going. She was thinking of all the things Harris used to say and do to her. And now her fear was that he was going to do the same to her baby.


	2. A nightmare That came True

Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had in her life. Her entire body was aching more than she thought was physically possible. Harris was holding her hand while his arm was wrapped around her back supporting her. With every push she could feel her baby moving through her. The feeling was sensational, being able to feel her baby. But at the same time she wanted it to be over. She just wanted to hold her baby. She cried as she pushed again and felt the baby drop down.

"Good Ann. Ok one more push and you have your baby." The doctor encouraged.

She was holding onto Harris for support. "I-I can't..." She was breathing hard and she began to cry.

Harris still holding her encouraged her. "No Anne you can. Soon you're gonna hold our baby. You can Anne." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him. She took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Alright. Ok.. Push Ann." The doctor said.

It took all the strength she has left to cried as she pushed one last time. Soon the entire room filled with the soft cries of a newborn baby. She cried as she held her baby girl. Harris kissed her forehead as he watched her with their baby. "I'm so proud of your honey." She looked up at him and smiled. She looked down at her baby girl. She couldn't believe she was finally holding her. She was dreaming for this moment and now she finally go it. She watched as her baby slept in her arms. She never wanted this moment to fade away. They were truly one happy family.

But suddenly the joy and sweet moments from Emma's birth soon turned into a horrifying nightmare as she turned around to see her baby girl gone. She only turned away for a couple of minutes and her baby was gone. Everyone had searched for her but when Dallas PD had pronounce Emma dead her heart sank. She tried so hard to make Emma her world, to push away the pain, to be a good mother. But the ending result was her baby's death.

She stood at her grave. Her baby girl was only eighteen months old and was dead. She didn't know how she would live on. Since Emma's death things between her and Harris had become worse. Him and his mother were being incredibly cruel to her and she felt it was time she left.

As she left his house the house where so many beautiful memories were created. And so many horrifying memories. She started to think back to Emma's birth. She thought of how happy her and Harris where. How they were a family. Then the dark memory of losing Emma crept into her mind. And she began to cry. She didn't think she would ever live without her baby girl.

She quickly sat up. She could feel her heart pounding as she looked around the room. She looked over and saw Bobby sleeping peacefully. She was breathing hard as she realized it was only a dream. Only it wasn't a dream. It was reality that happened twenty years ago. And now she was afraid it would happen all over again. She started to cry as Bobby woke up. He saw her crying and immediately comforted her.

He sat up and turned to her. "Hey Anne... What's wrong you're crying."

She took his hand. "I dreamt of losing Emma."

Bobby held her close and kissed her forehead. He held her in his arms and comforted her like he always did when she was upset. "Oh Anne. Everything is gonna be fine. It was only a dream."

She turned to him. "No it's not. This happened." She began to cry again. "Bobby I walked away from my baby girl."

He held some more which made her feel safe and gave her comfort.

"I have to make sure she's ok." She quickly got up and walked out of the room she shared with Bobby and quickly walked down the hall to Emma's room. She quietly opened the door and saw Emma sleeping peacefully. She stood in the doorway motionless as she watched her baby sleep. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much she resembled her. She couldn't believe she found her and that she was alive. But the thought of Harris taking her and raising her broke her heart. She was angry at the same time but heartbreak was more powerful. She softly closed the door as she let her sleep. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

She sat at the island and thought about her dream. What did it mean? Was this a warning? Warning her that something might happen again? Was this going to forever haunt her? Was Harris planing something and using their daughter as bait? Whatever it meant she wanted it to go away. She wanted to forget about the fast and move on into the future with her daughter. But she knew that would never happen. Things would never change. Every time she looks at her, she was reminded of the loss and heartbreak that occurred. The pain and suffering that was caused. She was hoping and praying that Bobby was right. That things would settle down and that things would be taken care of. She was hoping sooner than later.

As he walked down the hall all he thought about the pain and suffering Ryland but Ann through. He knew he couldn't change the past. But he wanted to make sure that Ryland would never hurt her again. He knew last night when Emma came to Southfork that she was upset and frightened. He was also fearing for her, not knowing what Harris would do to her. He walked down the stairs and went to his study. He went to his desk and sat down looking at a wedding picture of him and Ann. He smiled as he looked at their picture. They were so happy and in love. Sure they've had their bad times but what couple doesn't? He just stared at the picture looking at Ann. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. He loved how kind and compassionate she was. He could see everything that Ann was in Emma. And he knew that Harris had done some awful things to her. He was hoping JR would be home soon, that way they could look for dirt on Ryland. He had a gut feeling that Ryland was up to no good and had something to hide. He sat in his study for another hour until turning of the lights and heading up stairs. But as he reached the stairs he saw a small light coming from the living room. He walked in to find Ann on the couch holding the necklace that Harris gave her.

"Anne.. What are you doing?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

He could see that she'd been crying. Something she's been doing a lot since she knew Emma was alive. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain that she was feeling.

She looked up. " I walked away from my baby." She began to cry. Bobby walked over and sat down beside her taking her hand. He let her talk. He knew she would feel better after she talked. "Harris and his mother were so cruel to me. I had to get away. I left.. I got away...but not before losing my baby. I've spent my whole life looking for her. Praying that someone knew where she was. Praying she was still alive. But all along it was Harris that had her. He's the one that took her from me." She continued to talk but he drifted away. He had heard this all at the trial and he was heartbroken for her. He wanted nothing more than to strangle Ryland. He was wishing he would have shot him, instead of Ann. That way he'd be dead and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. " And now I'm afraid Harris is going to take her again. And I don't think I could live on if he did."

He looked into her eyes. "Hey.. Anne.. stop that. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you that. I'm going to make sure Ryland suffers for what he did to you. And that he'll never hurt you or Emma again. You just let me take care of this." She went to cut him off.

"Honey, your daughter needs you. You have twenty years of your baby girls life that you know nothing about." She began to cry. He held her in his arms as she did. "And she's gone twenty years without you. She deserves to have you in her life. Don't worry about Ryland. JR and I will take care of him. You just focus on getting to know your daughter. And starting a relationship with her. One that will last forever." She looked up at him and smiled. He looked deep into her eyes. He knew she was still hurting. And he knew she might be hurting for the rest of her life. But he was going to make sure there was a stop to it. He was going to do whatever he had to.

He kissed her on the forehead and got up. He was helping her up off the couch. "Now, lets you and I go back to bed. It's late and we both have a couple busy days ahead of us."

"Ok." she smiled and kissed him again as they walked towards the stairs. She waited as he turned off the lights and hit the light at the stairs. They walked up the stairs together hand in hand. They reached the top and she turned to Emma's room one last time before going to bed. Bobby turned to her. "I'll be right there. I just want to do something first." Bobby smiled as he nodded and walked to their room.

She opened the door and smiled as she watched Emma sleep. She smiled as she quietly walked into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. She just sat there watching her sleep. Watching as she breathed. She remembered back to the first time she watched her sleep. She was just a couple of hours old and she was holding her in her arms.

She was startled when Emma woke up and turned to her. "Mmmm.. Mom.. what are you doing?" Her heart skipped a beat. Did she really just call her mom? She was overjoyed and heartfelt. "mom?" she turned to her. "oh.. sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you. I uh.." She was fighting back the tears. "I was watching you sleep. I've just been thinking of the years I didn't raise you. And the heartbreak that came with that. But now.." She was starting to break. "Now I found you... and I don't want to ever lose you again. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened." She began to cry.

Emma sat up and turned to her. "Mom... I'm not going anywhere. My father kidnapped me. I'm the one that should be sorry. I turned you away. I wanted nothing to do with you. My father brainwashed me against you. I could never go back to him." She smiled. "come here." She said as she pulled her mother in for a hug. She smiled as her mother wrapped her arms around her. She could feel tears forming and she didn't want to cry in front of her mother.

She started to cry as she held her baby. She couldn't believe this was real. She never wanted this to go away. She wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. Emma pulled away.

She could see that she had been crying. She smiled as she moved a piece of hair from her face. "My darling girl... I honestly never thought I'd find you again. Even though I prayed and prayed that you'd still be alive. I never thought I'd share with moment with you. But now I can and I never want it to go away." She smiled as she kissed her on the forehead. "Well.. I should go. Let you get some more rest. You and I have a lot of catching up to do." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Mom." "Yes?" She responded fast and still smiled every time she heard Emma call her that. "Remember when you were in jail and I visited you?" "Yeah.. I remember." she said with a confused look on her face. "Well as I was leaving you told me it would get easier. Remember?" she smiled. "Yeah." "Well.. It'll get easier. I promise." Emma smiled. She knew her daughter was right. But she still fought the tears. She smiled. "I love you Emma. You remember that." She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

She walked back to her room and quietly got in bed with Bobby. "Hey.. Is everything ok with you and Emma. You were in there quite a while."

She smiled "Things are fine.. in fact things are better than I thought. She's my daughter after all."

He smiled and kissed her. "Well good. And tomorrow you and Emma can start forming your new relationship.

"Oh, we already did that." She smiled as she laid down beside him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that darling... but can we please go to bed." He smiled as he kissed her.

She laughed at him. He was always funny with her. It always made her feel better.

"Yes. we can go to bed." she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Just one more thing. Thanks for helping me. I know things have been rough for us. especially after the trail. And I haven't been myself. thanks so supporting me and never giving up on me."

He turned to her. "Anne.. I would never give up on you. no matter what. I love you."

She smiled. she was glad to hear that. " I love you too!"

They smiled and kissed each other goodnight. "Now before you say anything else. I'm going to bed." She loved when he played with her.

"Ok. Goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight honey."

As she laid there staring at the ceiling letting her husband sleep. and trying to come down her out of control mind. She drifted off thinking of the beautiful memories of Emma's birth. She was hoping she would have more beautiful memories. She couldn't wait till the morning to start on a clean slate with her baby girl. And this time she wasn't going to let anyone or anything interfere.


End file.
